


花样年华

by Chartl



Series: Special Extra Episodes of Understanding [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Out of Character, kinda public-sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chartl/pseuds/Chartl





	花样年华

伊斯坦布尔的午后闷热非常，当梅西抱着两罐啤酒出现在内马尔酒店房间面前，巴西人自然是很欢迎的。

“天哪，你居然开着窗户。”梅西感叹道，炎热的夏风非但没有带来一丝清凉，反而促使屋里的温度又上升了不少。

“开了一早上的空调，想透透气罢了。”内马尔把阳台窗户关上，拉上窗帘，打开了空调。

“嘿，你这样我带来的啤酒就没作用了。”梅西不开心地撅起嘴来。

“真可爱。”内马尔凑过来轻轻地啄了一下，坐到沙发上，摁下遥控器的开关。“坐下来吧。”

外语电影频道正在播着好些年前的香港电影，60年代的光影在男女主角身上交错斑驳。

“这是什么？”梅西一坐到沙发上就被内马尔拉到怀里从背后抱得严严实实的。“你好热……”梅西不满地啧啧道，打开了一罐啤酒喝了一口。

“花样年华？我不确定。”内马尔一手圈住梅西的腰，凑上前去，“给我也来一口，亲爱的。”

“喏。”梅西把啤酒递到内马尔的嘴前，对方有点失望地呷了一口。“怎么了？”

“这个时候你应该喂我一口才对，”内马尔蹭了蹭梅西的肩窝，“用嘴巴。”

“你到底是看电影还是不看的啊？”梅西白了内马尔一眼，却不自觉地往男友的厚实的胸膛贴上去。

“看。”内马尔敷衍道。

醉翁之意不在酒，相对于异国电影，他似乎对怀里的人更感兴趣。他的莱昂刚刚肯定冲洗了一番，颈后的皮肤散发着好闻的牛奶味，又香又甜。他禁不住用鼻尖追逐起那股香气，看着男友泛红的耳尖，他起了坏心地般伸出舌尖轻轻地在颈后舔了起来，所到之处都让怀里的人颤抖起来，原本白皙的皮肤变得粉红通透。

好看。

梅西一坐到沙发上被内马尔抱着就知道他不安好心，他感觉到内马尔在背后肆意的挑逗开始心猿意马，电视上男女主角的对白虚化起来，他只感受内马尔灵巧的的舌尖和他因为加练而变得强壮的胸膛和臂膀。

阿根廷人扭过头去，和男友交换了一个绵长的亲吻。内马尔厚重的唇瓣温柔地包裹了自己的感觉让梅西倍感怀念。这个夏天行程交错忙碌的两个人只能通过这样短暂的行程交汇见缝插针的见面，匆匆忙忙，不敢打扰对方太多时间。这次因为慈善赛而有足足两天相处时间让他们对对方成倍增长的思念得到了舒缓。

“不看电影了吗？”内马尔笑着说，又咬了咬梅西鲜红湿润的下唇。

“看，”梅西用眼窝蹭了蹭内马尔的鼻尖，看回电视机，“但你可以继续。”

“这么想我吗？”内马尔含住梅西圆润的耳垂，舌尖滑腻地划过柔软的皮肤。

“是你想我吧。”梅西反驳道，无法掩饰唇齿开外的喘气声。

“我的确很想你，莱昂。”

内马尔不再掩饰般动作起来，然而动作是那么轻柔，无论是落在梅西脖颈上的啃咬，还是从衣服下摆潜入游走在梅西胸膛的蹂躏，都让梅西发出舒服的哼哼声。没有人会这么不识趣来打搅，他们有一整个下午来缠绵，来感受对方熟悉的身体，来诉说自己的思念。

“如果她留下，会怎么样？”梅西看到了女主角站起身，走出了那间门牌号是“2046”的房间。

“会做我们在做的事情吗？”

内马尔抓过梅西的手，含住他每一根手指，直到晶莹透亮的唾液湿润阿根廷人圆滚滚的指尖。他从手背扣住梅西的指间，带着他探入男友的裤头，隔着内衣慢慢地抚摸起来。

梅西被这种隔靴搔痒般的触摸着了魔，内马尔掌心贴着自己的手背，传来的热度瞬间感染了自己还在沉睡的小兄弟，他能感觉到指尖在每一处敏感处不遗余力地万般挑衅。

内马尔带着他扯下自己的内裤，圈住醒过来的家伙，轻轻地按压前端的时候，梅西禁不住倒抽一口冷气。而下一秒便是内马尔驾轻就熟的撸动和窒息般的亲吻。手上的动作是有多么撩人的慢，唇上的探索和掠夺就有多么的猛烈。不对称的感受折磨着梅西的感官，他被内马尔吻得眼角湿润，发出呜呜的声音。

“我不在的时候你也会自己这么解决吗？”内马尔使坏般磨着渗出前液的前端，顶住中间的缝隙，又推着梅西的手掌在饱胀的坠袋和会阴来回摩擦。

强烈的触感让阿根廷人又羞又愧，他反手圈住巴西人的脖子，撒娇般啄着内马尔的唇瓣，潜入男友温热的口腔追逐那条灵活滑腻的舌头，试图用自己积极的回应来否认对方的说法。

与屋内逐渐下降的气温相反，两个人相贴的身体的温度却越发的滚烫难耐，梅西完全背过身去跨坐在内马尔的大腿上，紧紧地贴着鼠蹊缓慢地磨蹭着，他接受了内马尔“慢慢来”的想法，对的，他们有整整一个下午的时间去感受。

内马尔却似乎拾起了对电影的兴趣，挪过身去让梅西有足够的角度看到电视上纷繁复杂的画面。

“莱昂，电影现在放到哪里了？”

“男主角要去新加坡了，他在找女主角买船票……”梅西感觉到内马尔掌心在上衣上来回游动，将宽松的裤头往下扯动着，又从衣摆下探进来抚摸从凹陷的腰窝到弓起的背脊，一节一节地往上打圈。他吐出的气息贴在颈窝上，滚烫又浓烈。内马尔的耳边全是模糊的背景音乐下梅西清晰分明的吞咽声和喘息声。

“我听不清楚，念对白给我听……”内马尔埋在梅西的颈窝处细细地舔吻着，深怕一用力就会在上面留有痕迹，似有似无的触感让梅西倍感煎熬。

他跟着对白念道：“本来我也是这么想，所以不怕别人说什么……”

“你在害怕什么？”内马尔忍不住在那散发着奶香味的脖颈啃咬起来，听到梅西嘶嘶吃痛的声音又安抚地舔弄着。

“我信我自己不会像他们那样……”梅西继续跟着念道，“原来会的……”

“继续……”内马尔命令道。同时一手扯下半截阿根廷人的裤子和内裤，露出圆润挺翘的臀部，稍稍揉捏就能隐隐看到白皙之下印出的淡淡红印。

“我知道你不会离开……”梅西尚未说完便用双手圈紧内马尔的脖颈，拉着他分享了一个甜腻湿润的吻，沉浸在梅西柔软的唇瓣和沁人心扉的气息中，内马尔完美地错过了接下来的对白。

“我知道你不会离开你的丈夫……”

内马尔捞起梅西白得惊人的大腿，伸入裤管细细的用指尖扫过光滑细腻的皮肤，勾扯着内裤边角，一举一动都能引起梅西敏感的颤栗。

“我想离开一段时间……”

梅西的手掌抵着内马尔结实的胸膛，富有弹性的触感让他变得贪婪，隔着t恤蹭着坚硬的乳尖揉按起来。内马尔挑衅般刮蹭着自己敏感的大腿内侧，让梅西抽离湿漉漉的吻，一提腰便让内马尔将他的内裤连着裤子全部拉扯下来，挣脱束缚的前身拍打在内马尔精壮的小腹上，发出了响亮的声音。

梅西的脸倏地红到了脖子。

“我没有想到你真的会喜欢我……”梅西听见女主角迟疑地说。

“我也没想过……”男主角顿了顿，接上了话，”以前我想知道他们是怎么开始的……现在我知道了。”

内马尔抬头看到梅西充盈着雾气的眼眸，绯红的脸颊，透着水光的唇瓣，以及因为长时间接吻而溢出的与自己唇齿相连着长长的细丝。强烈的视觉冲击使他再度按住梅西的脖颈，近乎粗暴地吻住他。

“……原来很多事情会不知不觉就来了……”

“我以为自己会没事，但是我开始担心你的丈夫什么时候回来……”

原本快要喘不过气的梅西口腔被堵得密不透风，感觉胸膛最后一点氧气也被内马尔的拥抱挤压出来。他配合着内马尔的动作，还挂着皱巴巴的裤子的脚踝架上男友的手臂上，任由他的手握住自己前身的根部揉捏后滑过会阴，两指压着那圈肌肉打起了圈。

“最好不要回来…”

梅西被撩拨得全身泛起了淡淡的粉色，快要把内马尔的肩膀捏出淤青来，呜咽中喊着内马尔的名字。

“莱昂，你想要吗？”内马尔放过了梅西红得滴血的嘴唇，在出现淡红痕迹的耳后呼出滚热的喘息，抓着梅西往裤裆里碰，“舔舔这个家伙吧。”

“内，”梅西显得很惊讶，心想内马尔不是说过不想在接吻的时候尝到自己的味道吗？为了让梅西得到欢愉，内马尔一般都很乐意给男友口，但是从不主动要求阿根廷人做同样的事情。

“你不想试试吗？我们还有很多时间，你可以慢慢来，而且，别忘了你带过来的啤酒。”内马尔捏了捏梅西的手背，让他更能感觉到自己兄弟的急不可耐。

梅西不再说话，而是轻轻地含住内马尔的嘴，推着他躺坐到沙发的边缘，甩掉缠在脚上碍事的衣物，解开他的裤头，握住了跳弹出来的家伙。在梅西亲吻住自己的前端时，电视机恰巧传来了熟悉悠扬的旋律，被温热的口腔包裹住的感觉迷惑了内马尔的心智。

伴着老旧的西班牙语歌曲柔和的曲调，梅西稍稍湿润了前端后，圈住根部慢慢地含下内马尔滑腻的下身，吸附着吞吐几番，又用舌尖反复舔弄柱身，吮吸着饱满的坠袋，在内马尔还迷醉在温柔中的时候将他的裤子悉数拉下，伏上前去，下巴抵在内马尔的肚脐上捣蛋似的笑了起来。

“噢莱昂……”

“不能让你得意忘形了。”梅西扬起嘴角，脸颊上立刻出现了可爱的酒窝，他翻身去够桌上的啤酒，大口大口地灌下去一大半，冲掉口中的腥涩味道。“或许……”梅西跟着歌曲唱了一句，“我可以给你来一口。”说着把剩下的啤酒含到口里，伏在内马尔胸口上与他嘴唇相接，将酒液全数过给巴西人。“用嘴巴。”

“我今晚不想回家。”画面上的女主角靠在男主角的肩上说。

“我今天也不想回去。”梅西跟着说，屋内空调像是早已自动关闭，他的头发被汗珠沾湿贴在额头上。

内马尔勾起一抹坏笑，翻过身把他压在身下，下半身缺少了衣物的遮盖，汗津津的大腿交错着，赤裸地紧贴的触感舒服地让两个人同时发出了一声叹息。

“直接进来吧。”梅西圈住内马尔的肩膀，贴着内马尔的耳廓轻声说道，声音沙哑又低沉，充满了情欲。

内马尔摇摇头，从沙发垫下抽出几包便利装润滑液和保险套，“慢慢来，莱昂……”

在男友绵密的细吻中梅西打开了自己，忍受着不适，趴在内马尔的肩膀上让他的手指肆意地搜刮着脆弱的内壁。电影的声音逐渐消弱，诺大的空间里仿佛剩下来两人亲吻间流溢出来的喘息，混合着内马尔在阿根廷人的后庭搅动声，多余的液体满溢而出，梅西颤抖的大腿滑腻得无法挂在内马尔的腰胯上。

内马尔的手指驾轻就熟地找到了男友体内的欢愉点，一用力按压，梅西就不自觉地瘫软了腰搂着内马尔的肩舒服地哼哼叫。内马尔迅速地加入两根手指肆无忌惮地按压着越发红肿的凸点。

“够了，内……”梅西抓着内马尔的T恤往上掀，“好热……”

“哪里好热？”内马尔退了出来，指尖轻轻地在刮蹭一开一合的褶皱，“告诉我。”

“里面，好热……”梅西抬起腰来蹭着巴西人胯下，“进来……”

内马尔动手脱掉了两个人在还穿在身上的上衣，把梅西整个搂在怀里，不同刚才亲吻的粗暴，他进入梅西身体动作是如此的轻柔，像是推开尘封多年的密室那样小心翼翼，每一次进入都像是在窥探不为人知的秘密，他总能感到既熟悉又新奇。他讶异梅西内里紧致的同时感叹皱褶完美的粘附。

内马尔托着梅西的臀部坐了起来，肿胀的下身立刻滑入了最深处，他迫不及待地开始了动作，一下一下重重地抽插起男友温热湿滑的甬道。每一次深入都故意地抵在那点上碾压磨蹭，梅西舒服的哼唧声很快就变成了低泣声。

“内……内……”梅西一声声地亲昵地呼喊着内马尔的名字，他配合着节奏坐下又起身，捧着内马尔的脸不住地亲吻，试图舒解深入到底带来的满载欢愉。

“电影播到哪里了？”内马尔将梅西的头掰过去，细细地给他舔去粘在脖颈上的薄汗，“跟我说说。”

“哈……快到……结尾了……”梅西的声音因为内马尔的冲撞而变得支离破碎，“女人回到了老房子……她现在一个人住……嗯内……”内马尔再一次准确地顶到了阿根廷人体内红肿不堪的点，他放软了腰，像一汪水般伏在内马尔的身上，“有个小孩……她生了一个小男孩……”

“如果可以，你会愿意吗？”

内马尔停下了所有的动作，静止般凝视着梅西的脸。梅西似乎受到了惊吓，紧紧地箍住内马尔在自己内里的那一部分，被迫压着的敏感点承受了前所未有的刺激，每分每秒都传达着快感到全身。

羞涩的阿根廷人没有说话，只是握着内马尔的手贴到自己的起伏的胸膛上，低头吻住了他。

美好得只能用甜蜜来形容。

热情的巴西人把吻延伸到阿根廷人瘦削平坦的胸膛，一遍又一遍地啃咬着那片可怜的皮肤。

“嗯……内，”梅西掐住内马尔的肩膀，想逃离男友的唇齿，“不要这样……”

“不要哪样？”内马尔用粗糙的舌面卷覆住梅西胸前凸点，含在嘴里不断用舌尖顶弄，“这样吗？”梅西嘤咛一声，摇摇头，“是这样吗？”内马尔加重了另外一侧用两指夹紧的力度，用指腹轻轻重重磨蹭着泛红的圆珠。梅西的手掐紧了内马尔的肩膀，夹紧挂在内马尔腰上的双腿，催促他不要停止方才的动作，内马尔这又慢慢地挺动腰身。

“莱昂，你不知道你有多可爱……”内马尔忘情地在梅西的耳边低吟。

“我知道……”梅西在喘气间回答道，“你总是那么喜欢欺负我……”

内马尔咬住梅西的耳珠，顺势而上舔舐着红得透明的耳廓。

“要下雨了……”梅西听到远处一声雷响。

“要看雨吗？”

“什么？”

梅西惊呼着听到内马尔退出自己身体是发出了一声暧昧的声响，下一刻就被捞起了雪白的双腿，被抱到间隔阳台和房厅的落地窗门前，他们和外界的阻隔只剩下那层厚重烫着暗花的猩红色窗帘。

“你疯了！会被看到的！”梅西恐惧地大声喊，内心深处却渗出如泉水涌出的兴奋，一切都显得欲盖弥彰。

“不会有人这么傻跑去淋雨，也不会有人抬头看天空的，亲爱的……”

内马尔把梅西翻过身去，拦起他的腰线美好的腰身，再次挺进对方的身体，又湿又滑的内壁因为梅西不由自主地痉挛而完美地贴上内马尔下身每一根鼓动的青筋，舒畅的感觉让巴西人不管不顾地抽插起来。

猛烈的冲击让梅西来不及思考，呜咽着去抓住能唯一遮掩他们赤裸躯体的窗帘，却不想身后男人激烈的挺动而被刺激地扯动着窗帘。随时会被发现的危机感和羞耻感使阿根廷人的官能感受放大到了极致，他迷恋内马尔在他身体里的冲撞和挤压，顾不得被他掐痛的腰身，忘我地翘起后庭迎合着男友的进入，前端累积的快感快要把他理智浇灭。他把额头抵在与自己高热体温相比清凉的窗帘，喊了一声又一声内马尔的名字。

“内，我快到了……”梅西叫唤着，嗓子又干又哑，“马上……”

“还不行……不是现在……”

内马尔拒绝的声音发出的同时，梅西一个激灵彻底地射了出来，浓浊的体液贴着透明的窗户玻璃成股流下，帘布上也沾染上了。

内马尔退出了刚刚释放过的梅西，将他整个身体转过来，阿根廷人在此看到了内马尔充满占有欲的眼神，像野狼盯视着自己看中了猎物一般。

“内……”梅西红着眼眶看着内马尔，活像想要得到宽恕和拯救的羔羊一样。

“不听话？”不等梅西的不适期过去，就抄起他满是红印的大腿，大开大合地操了进去。

窗帘和一半窗门被内马尔大力地拉开，乌黑的密云还笼罩在天空中，飘洒的雨水沾湿了最靠近窗门的一处瓷板，梅西贴着凉飕飕的玻璃弓起骨节分明的脊骨，含着眼眶的泪水忍受着内马尔粗鲁的惩罚，脆弱狭窄的肠壁收缩着，吞吐着内马尔还依然坚挺的家伙。

“轻点……内，轻点……”梅西紧贴着内马尔的颌骨，断断续续地唤道，“疼……会被操坏的，嗯……”

“下次还敢这样吗？哈……还会吗？”内马尔掐着梅西的下巴，吮咬他的唇瓣和下巴，丝毫没有慢下来的想法。

“不会了……我不会的……”梅西吞咽着内马尔渡过来的唾液，积极地夹紧肠道，心底盼望着惩罚快点过去。

不用花很长的时间，熬过不适期的梅西逐渐找回了身体深层的快感，一连串完美契合的破开收合之后，内马尔终于满足地在梅西体内释放出来。

此时一道闪电划破天际，发出的闪光将阳台飘起的猩红色窗帘上的暗花都照得清清楚楚，是荆棘丛生中的尾蝶花。

 

洗掉身上羞人的粘腻之后，两个人换上了干净的衣服，多亏了重新开动的空调，两人得以舒服躺在软熟的大床上，内马尔心疼地把梅西拉到自己的怀里。

“还疼吗？”刚刚给清洗的时候看着他身上青紫不一的吻痕和还红肿的后穴，始作俑者的内马尔又心疼又懊悔。无奈巴西人怎么用情话哄着阿根廷人，都无法奏效，直到现在被抱在怀里梅西还是板着脸。

梅西掐了一下自己留在内马尔肩上的淤青，继续板着脸：“还疼吗？”

“疼。”内马尔夸张地吃痛一声。

“那你好意思问我？”

“莱昂……”内马尔睁着眼睛看向梅西，又蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“不要再生气了好吗？”

“你他妈再试试用这双狗崽眼睛看着我？刚刚把我吃得骨头都不剩的时候可不是这种眼神。”梅西用鼻子哼了一声，看来要生好长一段时间气的时候，内马尔只能放大招了。

他捧着梅西鼓起双颊的脸，一下一下地从额头，眉骨，眼窝，鼻尖，下巴，嘴唇亲下去，一遍一遍地说着“别生气了莱昂？莱昂莱昂莱昂……”

“是哪个人他妈的想慢慢来，最后我该死地喊疼了都不住手？”一反刚刚在内马尔怀里接受着结束后男友温柔吻去眼角泪水的温顺，梅西气愤地抓着内马尔的手腕狠狠地咬下去，“嘴巴都被你亲得又肿又疼，你他妈还敢亲？”

内马尔看着嘴上喊疼但是咬起人不要命的梅西，瞬间没辙了，他摆出了谈判的态度。

“你想要什么，莱昂？”

“你说呢？”

“好吧，下回你做上面的那个？”内马尔不情不愿地提议道。

“你说的，你被操哭操坏都别怨我。”梅西的指尖刮着内马尔的鼻尖，神情特别认真，似乎真要付诸行动。

“好了，你就别生气了，明天我们就要坐飞机到别的地方，想到赛季开始之前都不能见到你，我就开始想你了。”

“口甜舌滑。”

“莱昂，你闻起来好香啊。”内马尔抱着梅西，在他的颈间深呼吸一口。

“什么香？”

“奶香。”巴西人亲了一口阿根廷人的脸颊。

“去你的奶香，我用的酒店沐浴露是草本味的。”梅西戳了戳内马尔的胸口，“胸好大，下回我可以继续揉吗？”

“现在可以揉啊。”内马尔笑着说，把梅西的手握在手心，贴在自己的胸膛上又摁到梅西的胸口上，“羡慕你也加练一下吧。”

“练了白给你爽。”

内马尔不置可否，只要梅西不生气了他说什么都不重要，更何况是这么俏皮的话。

可以的话，内马尔觉得他们可以这样说够一辈子。

至于下回，梅西被内马尔压在身下的时候大喊“说好的让我做上面的”的事情应该怎么解决，内马尔暂时还没空去想办法，当下还是抱紧梅西最重要。


End file.
